Report card day!
by Cloverbunny44
Summary: What happens in each household when the report card comes home? Ok so there are spankings in this story. Some of the ancestors and dancestors have decided to live with their descendants. Each story is from a child's point of view. Like if its Candies chapter, its her fathers reaction to her report card. Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck Andrew Husdie does. Review please!
1. Candies card

"CANDY KIT VANTAS!" My father chased me as I ran through the kitchen. He had given chase and I was not letting him get me now! I knew that when he did catch me, I would first be spanked by hand then upstairs with belt all because one stupid white envelope.

"LOOK OUT STRI-!" Strider Makara, my friend and housemate, was instantly tackled. His Faygo left a trail of red soda as we rolled across the hardwood floor.

We rolled behind the couch. It was narrow and half my body was still sticking out, my back was stuck. I gave Strider a pleading look. Strider shook his head, his black hair flopped a bit.

"It's every troll for themselves on report card day..." Strider informed me as I felt a pair of hands grab me. Report cards had come home while we were at school and my grades were with the Amporas—below C level. Striders were better but for each fight he got in he was given strikes on his card, this time 29 strikes were given on the card and 29 were to be given to Striders behind.

"CANDICE KITERIDGE VANTAS I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOUR FUCKING GRADES!" My father sat on the black couch and literally threw me onto his lap, I squeaked as my stomach made forceful contact with his knee. "NOT ONLY HAVE YOU MANAGED TO FAIL IN ALMOST EVERY FUCKING CLASS BUT YOU ALSO FUCKING MANAGED TO GET FUCKING SUSPENDED TODAY TO TOP IT OFF!"

I winced as my full name was used, and then again at the mention of my suspension. My kindergarten teacher, Mr. Henderlock, had heard me say some bad words when I found out report cards were going home today. When I was confronted I cussed him out earning me a suspension and a call home.

As if he could read my mind my daddy gave me a hard pop in the mouth. My eyes watered as my lips got cut by one of my front teeth. My black spy pants were removed in seconds. I started to say something in protest only to get another smack in the mouth, this one was harder and hurt a little more.

"I DON'T WANT A FUCKING WORD OUT OF YOU!" My father ordered as he gave me a angry smack on the rear. He never would start out with that hard of a spank unless I really deserved it.

SSSSMAAACKKKK!

I yelped and attempted to push myself up only for my father to forcefully push me back down. He continued hitting me just as hard in the same spot.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A cry erupted from my throat as his hand was bought down on the raw part of my skin again. My father switched to the other cheek but chose to keep part of his hand on it, making it sting worse than before.

"NOW I FUCKING HOPE YOU REMEMBER THIS LITTLE FUCKING MEETING BEFORE YOUR NEXT FUCKING REPORT CARD COMES IN BECAUSE IF ITS AS BAD AS THIS ONE THIS FUCKING MEETING WILL BE A HUNDRED FUCKING TIMES WORSE!" My father wrapped up his hand strikes.

SMMMAAAAACCCK SMMMAAAAACCCK SMMMAAAAACCCK SMMMAAAAACCCK SMMMAAAAACCCK SMMMAAAAACCCK SMMMAAAAACCCK!

My raged father then carried me upstairs to my room. His face had softened but he was gripping me tight in his arms. I was tempted to bury my face in his grey neck but such a move would be a sign of weakness. That weakness would not help but would rather add to his anger because I guess if you do something cute mid-punishment, they realize how much they truly care about you and punish you more.

He opened my door and much to my dismay sat his belt. He turned and looked at my face as if reading my mind he asked calmly; "What did you really think I was just giving you a hand spanking?"

I was shaking and I did he weakest thing any child could have ever done, I cried into his shoulder. My father stopped for a moment and sat me on my bed. He picked up the black leather belt, I could see through my blurry eyes it was the one with Cancer symbols on it. One hit on my soft skin would leave imprints for life.

"For now I'll put you down for your nap but after dinner I am going to spank you." My father kissed my forehead and tucked me under the covers. "And I'm sure KanKri will want to get a few whacks out of you, he is disappointed you got the grades you did..."

Daddy clicked off the lights and left me in the sunlight lit room to worry. I hadn't really thought of a plan for evading KanKri...I fell asleep plotting ways of my bottoms survival.

**_Hello please review! On tumblr Candy has a page if you want to ask her or her friends questions! Ask-Candy-Vantas! _**


	2. Strider and Grand high blood

I had artfully avoided the top floor of the house when I got home from school. I knew that upstairs my father would be waiting in my room to punish me. Candy was a minor set back and then the fact my dad came down earlier than I expected and had slipped in my Faygo trail.

"StRiDeR jArEsOn MaKaRa CoMe HeRe RiGhT nOw!" He ordered standing cross armed in the middle of the white room. He never went over hand spankings but I knew he wasn't the one punishing me today, or was he? I was so caught up in thought I didn't realize one of my horns was being grabbed until I was lifted a few inches off the ground.

I jerked downward and scurried out the side of the couch, my dad in pursuit. I artfully ran through the living room and the den, I used a trick I saw Candy do multiple times when her father chased her. If I leaned forward when I was running but ran backwards it caught them off guard. My father ran into the wall giving me clear way to run upstairs.

Karkat was walking out of Candies room, nearly being hit by me if it had not been for the fact the stairs were beside him. I ran up the stairs and to the fourth floor, artfully hiding behind a plant. My angry father walked past then back down stairs without realizing where I was. After a few minutes I headed up to the attic forgetting one tiny little detail, well ok more like a giant detail a, Grand high giant detail; my ancestor and dancestor.

I darted up the creaky stairs. The door was slightly ajar making it easy to get in. The attic was big and scary, or as Candy would have said "VOO-GRAND HIGH BLOOD-DOO FLOOR!"

Candy...at the thought of my friend I felt bad, not only had I betrayed her but I had also broken out best friend code by going into unexplored grounds without her. She would have made funny new words like "GRAND-FLOOD BLOOD" or "KUR-LOSE HIS PANTS HERE!" to make the attic seem friendlier. Various bottles and weapons littered the floor and I had to be careful to avoid them. I wanted to cry but what would that show? It would mean weakness, besides it may gain me some unwanted attention.

A movement caught my eye, I turned and saw myself face-to-face with my dancestor, Kurloz. I squealed in fear and found myself in his arms before I even had a chance to back away. He gave me a thoughtful smile, which turned to a thoughtful smirk, and then a classic Kurloz Smile. I gave him a meek Strider-gonna-Stride smirk causing him to give me a cuddle. Kurloz set me down on the ground and I started to head back the way I had came up.

"GOING SOMEWHERE JARESON?" A voice roared like a thousand lions behind me. I froze in fear that if I even blinked I'd be squished like a bug. Only one person called me by my middle name alone and that was only when I was bad. "I BELIEVE THIS PLACE IS OFF LIMITS TO ALL CHILDREN OF THE HOUSEHOLD UNLESS INVITED!"

I turned and saw a giant clad in purple and black, its face covered in its usual scary makeup looming over 9 feet over me. My ancestor stood with his his giant arms crossed and a angry look on his face. Beside him stood Kurloz waving at me giving me a classic Kurloz smile.

"I-I-I was just about to go downstaiws..." I said not even above a whisper. I was sweating and my purple pants were beginning to stick to my legs. I took a step backwards only to be shot a look even scarier than any my father could give, I froze instantly.

"YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I OFFER YOU LEISURE OF THE DOWNSTAIRS!" He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to his black bed. He removed my pants and looked down at me. "AND THAT IS TO BE GIVEN AFTER I PUNISH YOU!"

I squealed and thought about running away. He would catch me and punish me harder than intended before. I knew I was to ask to be punished, he did it as a reminder to respect elders and higher blood types.

"ASK ME TO PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR WRONG DOING!" He ordered I did as he said and asked. I told you he'd make me ask and best to do it rather than disobey.

"P'ease p-p-punish me for my wongdoing..." I stuttered. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS?" He asked angrily. "FIRST OFF YOU DO NOT COMMAND YOU ASK! SECOND YOU ADRESS THEM WITH SIR OR MA'AM, BUT IN THIS CASE YOU WILL REFER TO ME BY MY TITLE! THIRD YOU MUST STATE THE THING YOU DID AND APOLOGIZE FOR DOING IT! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir..." I answered as Kurloz watched from his bed. Kurloz gave me two thumbs up as a way of encouragement.

"TRY AGAIN!" My ancestor ordered me. I gulped in fear as he loomed 9 feet over me even sitting down.

"Grand blood," I paused unsure if I was doing it right. My ancestor gave a small nod of approval. I continued in a small voice. "I-I-I went where I wasn't supposed to..."

My voice trailed off as he put up a hand the size of a watermelon. "THIS IS ALSO YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR FIGHTING SO ADD THAT TO!"

My orange eyes widened in fear. Grand high blood tapped his foot as if he was losing patience. "I also got into 29 fights at school. C-C-Can you p'ease fowgive me for my bad behaivow and s-s-s-s-s-s-spank me..." I winced and stuttered with every word I spoke.

"STEP FORWARD!" My ancestor ordered uncrossing his arms. I did as he said and took a step forward. He then picked me up and set me on his lap so my legs were between his thighs, my hands were trapped under his right leg and my butt was fully exposed.

I noticed a mirror not that far to my left. Out of the corner of my eye I watched in horror as he raised his left hand past his shoulder.

SSSSSSMMMAAAAAAAACKKKK!

I jerked forward and felt a cry escape my mouth. I had never been spanked so hard in my life! Tears flowed from my eyes and onto the floor. Another smack was given to me a bit harder than the first.

SSSSSSSSSMMMAAAAAAAACKKKK!

in the mirror I could see that my bottom was already dark purple, after two good smacks from my father it would still be grey but from my ancestor two good smacks were far worse. I cried in fear, if this continued I would have no but and literally not be able to sit for weeks!

My punishment continued on. After 10 more smacks he paused, and grabbed a thin stick. Confused I turned my head and faced him, my face teary and confused at once. He used the stick to point to the spot my head had just been. Slowly I placed it there face-down. My ancestor put his arm over me so I couldn't move my head, my view of the mirror was blocked.

VWOOOSH!

The sound of a stick being swung through the air came to my attention. I realized then what the stick was for just as it was brought down on my sore behind. I tried to escape the pain only to be pushed farther back than I had already been.

"STOP MOVING UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO GIVE YOU EXTRA!" My ancestor ordered bringing down two more painful wooshes.

"Y-y-yes EE! S-s-sir!" I said squeaking as the tiny tree limb was bought down on my left cheek.

"GOOD BOY YOU REMEMBERED TO MIND YOUR MANNERS!" He congratulated me as he bought the switch down again. I felt like crying out but I couldn't my mouth was to dry. "JUST A FEW MORE NOW THEN YOUR FREE! BUT DONT THINK USING MANNERS WILL SAVE YOU NOW!"

VWOOSH!

"I'M SOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWY!" I yelped shooting up in pain. My ancestor had removed his arm so he could grab the bottom of my shirt to reveal more skin to hit at my waist. I felt his legs loosen up enough to free my hands, I tried to pull my shirt back down to no prevail. My ancestor then pinned my arms behind me with one hand as he finished my punishment with the other.

SMAAAAAAAAAACCCCK! SMAAAAAAAAAACCCCK! SMAAAAAAAAAACCCCK!

I was a teary mess when I felt my legs be freed. Grand high blood picked me up and allowed me to hug his neck. My pants were put back on, and fortunately for me I had been wearing baggy pajama pants so it didn't hurt as bad.

"NOW THANK ME FOR SPANKING YOU!" He ordered rubbing my back gently. He started walking to the stairwell.

"WAH! T-T-Tha[HIC]nk y-y-you fo[HICHICHIC] fow s-s-s-spanking[Hic] m-m-me!" I said in between hiccups. He patted my back twice.

"NOW I HOPE THIS WILL NOT NEED TO BE REPEATED!" He said giving me to Kurloz who had been waiting at the stairs. Kurloz carried me to my father who made sure he had his arm on my sting rear.

On the way to my room I was lectured on behaviors and expectations in school along with my father's anger in my violent behavior. I was given a few firm spanks as my dad helped me change clothes and I was put to bed, I turned onto my stomach and sniffled. I fell asleep crying and thoughts of being bottomless in my mind.

**_Review please!_**


	3. Twins in trouble:Julia and Strincer

My twin brother and me stood worriedly outside our house. I could hear Strincer gulp as the front door opened and our father stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"uhhh, hI dAD, uhhh, iS sOMETHING wRONG?" Strincer asked already knowing something was not right.

Out father grabbed us both by our horns and dragged us inside. We were both thrown into our bedroom and our father began speaking while he paced careful not to knock something over with his long horns.

"i, uHHH, aM vERY dISAPPOINTED iN, uHHH, yOU tWO!" He said as we pulled off our backpack's. I was the first to notice the larger figure in the room standing in the corner, Strincer followed my gaze and a moan erupted from his lips when he realized what was going to happen next.

Our ancestor, the summoner as I heard he's called, was leaning in the corner between Strincers closet and the doorway. I wanted to punch my self for not noticing the 7 foot tall ancestor earlier. Strincer gave me a hard elbow in the back and slid it to the left. I winced before turning to the left and saw our Dancestor ,Rufioh leaning near my closet.

"YOU TWO 4R3 NOT 4LLOW3D TO PL4Y PR4NKS 1N SCHOOL!" Our mother was standing beside our father and faced in our direction. She had her cane firmly at her side as she held a Braille version of my siblings report card. I could see the words "TO MANY PRANKS. NOT FOCUSED ENOUGH!"

"W3 ONLY PL4Y3D ON3 PR4NK THOUGH!" I argued stomping my foot. I was upset and angered and I guess my father understood because he hugged me for a few seconds. When he let go I added "Th3 T34ch3r l13s!"

The summoner stood straight up and took a step towards me and my brother. Strincer wrapped his arms' around me and I wrapped my own arms around him as we stared up at our ancestor.

Usually I would have pounced on the now familiar winged, red and black haired troll happy to see him any day after school, but today I was terrified to see him. As he picked up both me and my shaking brother I was scared to beyond death! We were carried into a room on the first floor of our house. The room was Rufiohs and the summoners. Strincer and I were allowed in there whenever we wanted as long as we weren't interrupting anything, but sometimes we were there when we did something bad.

"uHHH, sO wE aRE iN tROUBLE, uHHH, bAD." Strincer said. I couldn't tell if my twin sibling was questioning if we were in trouble and it was bad or if we were in trouble at all. Then a third option, was he stating that we were in trouble and it was bad? Sometimes even I have a hard time getting what he was saying.

I was so deep in thought in what my brother had said I didn't realize my Ancestor was calling me.

"JULIA ROXANNE NITRAM!" The summoners voice startled me a bit and I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times before facing him. "That's better. Did you hear what I just said?"

"Y-y3s s1r..." I lied unsure of what I had "heard". He gave me a "I-highly-doubt-you-just-heard-a-single-thing-I-ju st-said" look.

"Then would you mind repeating what I just said?" He quizzed still giving me the look. I sighed and stared at my feet, my head shook slightly from side-to-side. He gently placed his grey hand under my chin and lifted my head up. I looked up so I could see his face, the look had disappeared and in its place was his kindly smile. "I'll repeat one time and one time only, so listen closely; First both of you remove just your pants."

Strincers were already off and neatly folded on the floor beside him, I noticed his face was a bright teal and that his "Go Diego Go" boxers were exposed. I removed my skinny pants and folded them before placing them on the opposite side of me, a brown blush formed on my face as I pulled down my shirt to hide my "WowWow Wubbzy" panties.

"Second both of you stand in a straight little line." The summoner commanded pointing at where he wanted me to stand. I stood where his finger was pointing, he then motioned for me to let go of my shirt. My face blushed more as I put my arms at my sides and looked towards the ground blushing.

"Third, Julia climb on my lap first Strincer you second." I climbed into my ancestors lap and was pushed farther back into it so my head laid on his stomach. Strincer then climbed beside me his eyes quiet and worried.

"Pranking in school is unacceptable by any standards!" Our dancestor informed us crossly. "And for this behavior of pretending to be who you are not but rather your sibling rather than yourself, you have earned yourselves a spanking."

"4s 1f w3 d1dn't know th4t by now!" I mumbled softly to Strincer who nodded in agreement. Mid-nod his white rimmed 3-D glasses fell from his face, hitting the floor with a tiny clatter. "1d1ot, why t3ll us wh4t w3 alw34dy know?"

"Do you wish to share what you just said Julia?" Our ancestor asked bringing down a hand firmly on my back end.

"NO NO NO!" I shook my head as Strincer jerked forward from his spanking. My ancestor continued spanking us alternating between Strincer and me.

"I rather insist you tell me this instant," The summoner insisted as he brung down two hard smacks, one for Strincer and one for me. "Unless that is you would prefer to gain extras..."

"1 s41d 4s 1f w3 d1dn't know th4t by now!" I cried as he stopped spanking us long enough for me to get a hard pop in the mouth.

"You shall watch what you say to your elders and higher bloods and I am to see that you do!" Strincer was also given a smack in the mouth I guess for agreeing with what I had said. After that our spanking continued for a bit, an alternation between me and my brother didn't help our painful butts as I thought it would earlier into the spanking, instead it made it hurt worse because I had to listen to my brothers whining as our ancestor gave us each a hard slap.

"PW333333334444444SSSSSSSSSSS33333333!" I cried as I received a sharp lick on a part of my bottom that had been struck the most, making my whole body feel like I was getting a giant slap. "W3R3 SOWWY!"

"nOOO mORE pWEASE!" Strincer whined as he was given a lick on the darkest part of his rear. He winced and dug his fingers into our Ancestors pants leg.

"Do you promise to play no more pranks at school?" Our ancestor asked as Rufioh walked in the room. Strincer and me nodded quickly as we each were given two more hard smacks before he stopped. Releasing us he spoke again. "Now be good little children and put your pants back on."

Obediently we put our pants back on between soft hisses and soft sobs. When we were finished The summoner picked up Strincer and comforted him, Rufioh scooped me up and took me to my room.

"1ts ok doll...shhh...don't cry...1ts just go1ng to st1ng l1ke that for a l1ttle b1t..." Rufioh kissed my forehead and rocked me in his arms. I sniffled and let it all out, an eruption of tears trickled down my face and onto Rufiohs black pants.

firmly he held me tighter and rocked me back and forth. I buried my face into his chest hugging his warm body, it was comforting and relieved some of the pain.

"Shhh...1f you want doll...1'll sleep 1n your room ton1ght..." Rufioh offered me, he knew Strincer and I hated being alone on report card night. It's just that well ,sometimes in this world we can't help but lie there thinking that our parent's are going to abandon us. It's a silly thought really, they love us to much to even let us out of their sight or let us go somewhere without knowing where we're going! Rufioh smiled and rocked me a bit breaking my train of thought. "Short attent1on span today doll? Second t1me 1've seen you...zone out today...so want me to stay w1th you ton1ght...or not?"

"Y3s p-p-p-pwease Wuff-wuff..." I replied sniffling, I had stopped crying but my nose was still running. Rufioh smiled and used a tissue to wipe away the snot and tears from my now puffy face.

The summoner walked in carrying Strider who was asleep and repeatedly wiping his face. Rufioh kissed my forehead one last time before leaving me with the summoner and my slumbering brother. It was silent between the three of us except for Strincers' soft breathing.

I walked behind The summoner as he set Strincer in bed. His back was to me for a few moments but it was toward Strincer when he realized I was approaching. I was about 4 feet from him and he smiled, He got down on one knee and spread his arms open to me. He had a tiny smile on his face but his eyes said that he had to take care of some unfinished business.

I literally ran into his arms and cried a bit. I hated it when he had to punish me, but I know he has to work past what he dislikes to protect my twin and me even if it means hurting us a bit. His hand worked its way into my hair as I clenched my eyes together as tight as I could not wanting to cry anymore.

"I am sorry I did what I did but it was required to be done..." My ancestor carried me towards my bed still talking in a calmer voice. "The only way I know I am getting through is if I do what I did... I held back this time but if I ever see that you two ever got that bad of a report card again I will not hold back."

"T-T-T-T-T-Th4nk you..." I sniffed again as he pulled back my rainbow covers. He smiled as he set me in my bed careful not to drop me, my eyes were impossible to be kept open. He kissed my cheek and walked out the room, turning off the lights as he left.


	4. Triple punch Ben, Chris, andZeke

Cautiously my brothers and I entered our house. I don't know why I was being careful though, I never get bad reports from school. Ben and Chris threw their stuff into a nearby closet before running to the front door. It slammed close with a loud "BANG", a red and blue aura surrounded it then faded.

"Where d0 y0u three have tw0 be 20 200n?" Our father was leaning on a wall at the top of the stairs with his hands in his pockets, he gave himself a small push off the wall and started down the carpeted stairwell.

Ben and Chris took off running as my father reached the bottom. I sighed and set my stuff in a corner making sure that I wouldn't forget it later. I then reached my arms up to my dad who set me on his back with his psionic abilities.

"Backdoor2 unlocked and 2o ii2 the kiitchen wiindow." I said as my father calmly walked towards the living room. He still had his hands in his black pockets as he passed through the game-room he locked the backdoor as we passed it.

"GRRRRRRRRR..." Our dog-droid, Biscuit, gave a warning growl as my dad passed through the green kitchen. My father paused and picked up the growling canine robot. I smiled and gave biscuit a pat behind his ears as my dad continued into the grey and black living room.

"Bii2cuiit fetch the triiplet2!" My dad sternly ordered setting the family pet on the ground. Biscuits' eyes turned from light brown to blood red, he grew as big a Rottweiler, and in his mouth I could see fangs with his warm black saliva dripping from them appear.

"BARK BARK!" His mechanical bark rang out as be ran behind the couch.

"AUGH!" A boy dressed in a black and grey jacket ran out from one side with Biscuit hot in pursuit. Chris hugged my fathers pants leg as he readjusted one of his bangs so it was out of his red eye and back over his blue one.

My father used one arm to pick up Chris and the other to give Biscuit a treat. Chris looked up at me and smirked, we weren't going to get spanked just a scolding really. Biscuit continued looking for Ben while our father scolded us on the mint green couch.

"Y0u tw0 need tw0 d0 better in 2ch00l." Our father started a disapproving look on his face as he faced Chris. "Chrii2..."

"Ye2 2iir?" Chris looked up at our father with a mysterious glint in his hollow orange eyes. It looked like he was peering into our fathers very soul and life essence, then again its hard to tell with Chris he looks at everybody like that.

"0n y0ur rep0rt card iit 2ay2; Chrii2 need2 tw0 be a biit m0re 20ciiable wiith hii2 cla22mate2. Al20 Chrii2 need2 t0 f0cu2 a biit m0re 0n cla22w0rk than 0n drawiing fell0w 2tudent Candy Vanta2 iin hii2 n0teb00k2." My dad read from my favorite brothers report card. My brother was blushing green and screaming into a pillow on the couch. I rubbed his back to comfort him as it father began speaking again.

"Zeke n0w iit2 y0ur turn." He held up my report card and began reading. "Zeke i2 a 2hy chiild 0ften piicked 0n by Benjamiin. He need2 tw0 w0rk 0n 20ciial 2kiill2."

I gave a weak smile just as a knock was heard on the door. My father went to go get it leaving me and my brother to follow.

"I 6elieve this is y9urs sir..." A voice said handing our father Ben. I smiled as I saw Candy and Her dancestor KanKri at the door. "He was 6arking and 6eing a nuisance 9n Karkats lawn..."

"Thank2 Kankrii ii'll take care of iit." My father reassured him closing the door. Ben was squirming and trying to escape our fathers secured grasp. "B0y2 2iit 0n the fl00r and watch what ii'm ab0ut tw0 d0."

Chris and I sat side-by-side on the grey carpeted floor. Ben was laid face-down in our fathers lap as dad calmly read his report card and used him as a arm rest.

"Ben ii2 a hard 2tudent tw0 get thr0ugh tw0. He bulliie2 all the giirl2, 2h0w2 n0 re2pect f0r hii2 elder2, get2 iin tw0 fiight2 wiith 2triider, and many 0ther thiing2. He ii2 tw0 be expelled next M0nday after takiing h0me all hii2 thiing2!" My dad screamed the last part. A burst of Psionic energy erupted from his eyes causing me to fall on my face. I was quickly comforted by Chris.

"HELL YEAH NO 2CHOOL ANYMORE FOR THE BEN2TER!" Ben yelled happily. Our father used his Psionic energy to hold Bens mouth shut and remove his pants. Ben tried to counter it but failed his Psionic was weaker than dads.

Chris and I watched in awe as Ben was held by red and blue ropes, only his arms were still capable of movement. Our father's black leather belt was pulled off and set on the couch next to him coiled like like a snake. Bens' muffled cries increased as our father reached for Bens paddle.

We had been paddled once in our lives, it was to show is what the paddles were for. Our father never under any circumstance went above a belt, but now we saw the paddle again. Bens' paddle had holes along the sides and a few in the center of its wood frame.

Ben shook his head and squirmed for all he was worth, a look of fear in his eyes. Bens small grey hands were placed upon dads black jeans. The paddle was lifted into the air above our fathers head.

SMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCK

We cringed as the paddle was lifted back up revealing Bens' green behind. Ben dug his nails into dads leg and fought back the tears. Dad bent down a bit and used the paddle to loosen Bens grip up slightly. Ben looked pleadingly at his father not wanting to be paddled again.

"20rry Ben but iit ha2 tw0 be d0ne..." Our father said raising up the paddle again over his horns. "II l0ve y0u tw0 much n0t d0 thii2..."

SMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCK SMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCK SMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCK

Ben's grip tightened once again in dads leg, harder this time and gave a muffled cry of pain as the paddle was bought down on his mark. Dad loosened up Bens grip and placed the paddle on his stinging bottom gently so he could see if his leg was bleeding. I cringed when dad held Bens hands in place with his Psionic energy. The paddle was back in dads hand and soon back in the air.

SMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCK SMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCK SMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCK SMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCK

Ben was crying hard by he last smack, I guess everyone in the room was relieved by the paddle being set down. My father stopped using his Psionic on Bens mouth and picked up the belt.

"N0w Benjamiin, can y0u tell me what y0u are?" Our father gave Ben a smack on the rear as he asked the question.

"A b-b-bad b-b-boy!" Ben answered as the belt was bought down again on his exposed bottom.

"What d0 bad b0y2 get?" Our father struck Bens weak spot causing the child to wince.

"2panked..." Ben was crying as he answered our fathers question.

"D0e2 daddy want y0u tw0 be a bad b0y?" Our father set the belt down. Ben shook his head as dad lifted him up into a sitting position, dad out his pants on with Psionic.

Ben's furry collared jacket hid his mouth as he spoke in a tiny whisper, but from the way my father responded it was obvious to understand what he had said; "Do you want me?"

"Ye2 Ben iif II diidn't w0uld II have raii2ed y0u?" Our dad asked standing and picking me up. Chris was clinging to our fathers back as we headed upstairs to our rooms.

"Ye2..." Ben answered placing his left thumb in his mouth. My father went into the first room on the right and deposited a drawing Chris onto his bed. I could see Candies head and shoulders surrounded by a heart in the few seconds we were in there. Next was Ben who was sucking his thumb still and clinging to out father with the other.

"N0thiing y0u d0 Ben wiill 2t0p me fr0m l0viing y0u." Dad kissed Bens cheek and set him in bed. "But II wiill be mad at y0u iif II get an0ther bad rep0rt card."

I was the last one to be placed in my room. I had homework so I worked on it in there for a while until I heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Huh?" I poked my head into the hallway and saw Ben standing worriedly in front of a broken window. A catapult could be seen rolling from his room.

"What wa2 that!" Our father came running upstairs and uttered something under his breathe when he saw the window. "BENJAMIIN R0DGER CAPT0R!"

"II'm loved 2o you can't 2pank me!" Ben said as he ran off follows by our father. I heard some noises and Ben ran back up locking his bedroom door.

"Well," I thought "At least someone has a happy ending..."


End file.
